The Wish to Break All
by narcoleptic shishkabob
Summary: *Complete!* Kagome wishes to forget...everything. Her wish is granted, thanks to the shikon no tama. But one thing...she forgot to make THEM forget HER. Sorry if this has been done before (the idear is new to me!)
1. The wish

Yo! Here we go:  
Disclaimer: I own...er...my sugar, which you can't have! *glares*  
single ~ = change in scene/character pov.  
a lot of ~ = flashback. Flashbacks are also indicated by the single quotation marks around dialogue vs the usual double quotations marks.  
Anyways. This fic is dedicated to my friend, who ran away from home! (Haha! Like she'll read it -_-;;;)  
  
The Wish to Break All...  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
Kagome breathed deeply. In and out, in and out. Time for her wish.   
'I wish...I wish to go home and forget all of this. Forget about everything and everyone. The ones that care, and the ones that don't care. I just want to forget.' A tear made its labored way down her cheek as she finished her wish.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
'Inuyasha! Inuyasha!' Kagome called, running through the forest. He would be proud to know that the jewel was almost complete. Almost, save for the one shard Kikyou still held. Kagome almost called him again, but stopped, as did her heart as she saw him with none other than Kikyou.   
'Inuyasha, I love you...' She heard Kikyou say as the miko handed over the shikon no kakera--the last.   
'Thank you, Kikyou,' Inuyasha said, and kissed the woman. Kagome allowed a choked sound to escape her as she sank to her knees, her heart wrenching inside her. 'Kagome?' She heard Inuyasha gasp...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Kagome woke up, her alarm clock buzzing the juices from her brains even as she struggled to hit the snooze button. What she saw, however, caused her to shriek in utter terror.   
"NOOOOOO! I'm LATE!" She jumped like a gazelle in the general direction of her closet, attempting to get dressed and brush her hair simultaneously.   
"Kagome?" her mother asked as she flew down the stairs in a mad dash to the door.   
"I've gotta go, Mama, I'm late!"   
"But...It's Saturday."   
"Oh." Kagome's cheeks flushed a bright crimson. "Then why did my alarm go off?"   
"You were going to help clean out the well-house, remember? After you got back from...there."   
"Where?" Kagome asked, genuinely confused.   
"Oh, dear." In a second, her mother knew. Her daughter had chosen to forget that which clearly defined her.   
"Um...I guess I'll go change then." Kagome dashed back up the stairs to change into some more comfortable clothing.   
While rummaging through her closet, she came across an old miko outfit. Immediately, her heart ached, as if the sight of the thing alone awoke some terrible memory she should have had. Disturbed, Kagome put it on, also determined to outdo whatever silly notion accompanied the object.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha paced in his mind as he sat, slumped, in his tree. He hadn't been able to face Kagome after the Kikyou incident. 'The little bitch wouldn't have listened, anyway...' He told himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Kikyou.' Inuyasha stated, sensing the miko behind him. Why had she come all that way? Just to see him? No, there was something else...He turned to her.  
'Inuyasha.' Kikyou said emotionlessly. She was always so cold. So...dead.  
'Dammit! Things can't stay this way.' Inuyasha exploded, not knowing why. 'I know, I owe you my protection--' Kikyou lifted her hand gently to silence him.   
'I know. That is why I came. I cannot go on like this--hating you. That is my driving force. I want to love you, care for you as I once did. I want this--' The miko gestured to the hellish falsity that was her body. '--to end.' She gave Inuyasha a look that implied 'you or me' and handed him the shard. 'Inuyasha...I love you...now.' She said, whispering the last part as Inuyasha's lips closed over hers. He wanted her to remember love, not hate. Wanted her to remember what they once shared, hoping to calm her soul instead of having to kill her as she'd implied.  
A second before Kikyou's soul left the mock body, he sensed Kagome, and gasped her name, surprised. Kikyou's body crumbled in his arms as her soul returned to Kagome, who fainted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Bah! Stupid bitch." Inuyasha grumbled. He'd only heard of her disappearance. He hadn't been there, didn't say goodbye. But he had given her the jewel. "She should fuckin thank me..." he complained as he jumped from the tree. He'd give her three days. If she didn't return, he'd drag her back kicking and screaming if need be. Until then, he'd have to think of a good excuse to bring her back.  
  
~  
  
Kagome finished sweeping the floor, wiping her brow with the back of her hand as she stood. Working made her feel good. Always had...  
"Jii-chan?" She called, climbing the creaky stairs and stepping from the shrine.   
"Yes?" Her jii-chan answered from where he had been doing repairs.  
"Do you need anything else?"  
"No, you can go on in. You have a lot of make-up work to do."  
"Oh. Kay, thanks!" Kagome set the broom beside the door and rushed back into the house to do her homework. She left the miko fuku on. Somehow, it had started to feel like a pleasant memory. One that she didn't wish to lose.  
She sighed as she cracked open her math book. What was she forgetting? She looked around for something unknown. Searching...searching...two hours later, she gave up, starting on her homework.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha entered Kaede's hut, growling fiercely. "Where is she?!" He demanded of Miroku, who blinked innocently.   
"Kagome-sama? She disappeared after making her wish. I thought I told you." Inuyasha growled again, louder this time.  
"Don't fuck with me. She couldn't have just disappeared!" He yelled, bringing Sango and Kaede into the scene.  
"What's going on?" Sango asked warily.  
"He's still in denial." Miroku stated calmly, earning a clawed hand clasped around his robe under his chin.  
"Denial my ASS!" Inuyasha roared.   
"If you don't believe him, go see for yourself." Kaede suggested offhandedly.  
"It HAS been three days." Miroku added as Inuyasha dropped him roughly. The hanyou quickly spun on his heel and dashed for the well.  
"Don't take her against her will!" Sango hollered after his retreating form.  
  
~  
  
Kagome sat through all her classes, catching up at a surprising speed. She still had a ways to go, but was much closer than she had been. She smiled as she flipped through her notebook, looking for her half-completed essay. Instead, her eyes landed upon a crude sketch of a boy with long, white hair and cute doggy ears. She stared at the picture curiously. In her handwriting, to the side was written: Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hehe! I got bored, and had a new idea. I'm sure it's been done before, but I haven't read one like this yet, so I just HAD to write it to see what it would look like! Review, por favor, and tell me if you like, dislike, think my keyboard should be bronzed, or think it should be burned at the stake! O.O that would be funny heehee! If there's anything you're confused about, don't be afraid to ask! I may answer you straightforward or integrate it into my next chapter (if there is one), which is fun! ^_____^ Anyway, Review, por favor! I expect to get a lot! (Which, in my world is like 4!) 


	2. May the truth be told

Yo! Dedications for this chapter are:  
Eikos butterfly: thanks for saying it's awesome! ^-^  
Shelly: ok, I'm continuing, see?   
kiki: hmmm...will Kagome remember? I dunno! ^_^  
vicious-wolf: so many questions! You were my fourth reviewer! YAY!  
Naatz: Where did you read it? I wanna read it! If you had it, you should write it! Yes, I'm trying to slow it down a little in this chap! Thanks! Luv ya!  
DemonBlade: heehee! ^____^ thanks!  
Itadakimasu: Wow, thanks for liking this fic so much! Now I'll try to keep it goin (I wasn't gonna continue, but... *sees the knife and runs* O.O)  
Julia-Tears: bwahahaha! Nope, I was just expecting a lot of reviews for this fic (mostly flames cause I figured someone had done it, it's such a fun idea and all) ^_^  
Bianca: Come home, dangit! You made me and Ellen cry! *sniffle*  
  
THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH!!!!! I love you alls! *huggles computer monitor* ^_____^  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from any anime that someone else wrote! They just come over every once in a while to steal my left socks and eat my homework! ^_~  
  
The Wish to Break All  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
"I'm hooome!" Kagome called enthusiastically as she took her shoes off.   
"Welcome home, honey." He mother responded as Kagome entered the kitchen. "How was your day?"  
"Good..." Kagome answered absently. A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed before Kagome asked, "Mom? Do you know Hojo?" Her mother smiled and nodded, stirring something that suspiciously resembled tea. "He gave me some therapeutic bath beads today, saying how glad he was that I was better." Her mother almost snickered, but caught herself. 'That poor Hojo boy...so naïve.' "Was I sick, Mama?" Kagome asked, creating a serious air about the room and the conversation being held. Her mother, not knowing what to say, simply nodded. Kagome hadn't seen the action and repeated the question.   
"Yes, dear. Very sick. But you're better now, maybe for good this time." Ms. Higurashi said, smiling sweetly. She didn't want to tell Kagome the truth. The girl had chosen to forget. Kagome's mother figured it was for a good reason. Kagome smiled and skipped up the stairs to take a shower before doing her homework.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha jumped down the well. He was glad that it was late. He didn't want the rest of the Higurashi family to notice his presence, especially that Souta kid. The hanyou crept along the roof of the silent, sleeping house toward Kagome's room window. 'I wonder if that bitch'll sit me...' He mused silently, absently running his fingers along the beads of his prayer-bead necklace. She hadn't even taken it off before she'd left. That irked Inuyasha more than her leaving, but he quickly quelled his feelings and thoughts as he silently pushed her window open. He had to remain neutral, had to remain calm. Unfortunately, his resolve melted as his eyes caught her sleeping form. She was so peaceful, so...happy. He frowned. 'Was she happy with me?' He growled at himself, not wanting to answer that question honestly. He stepped toward her, suddenly not wishing to wake her, when her eyes snapped open.  
  
~  
  
Kagome's mind was suddenly ripped from the deep ocean of sleep as a tingling sensation pricked at her spine. 'What?' She snapped her eyes open, afraid that someone--no something--was in her room with her. As her eyes focused, she was utterly surprised to meet the gaze of two, bright amber eyes. She sat up quickly, turning to fully face the--er--what was it? Something told Kagome not to scream as the amber eyes studied her fearfully. It...he seemed harmless, or at least not dangerous.   
"Um...who--what are you?" Kagome stuttered out quizzically. Whatever she'd said, it must've surprised the guy, for he moved backward, away from her. That was when something caught the light of the moon. Kagome watched as the dog-like ear twitched nervously against the white hair. To her own astonishment, she suddenly had this irresistible urge to feel the ears. 'This feels like déjà vu.' She realized as she moved forward to feel the stranger's ears.  
'Why am I doing this?' She thought as she placed her hands carefully and began rubbing the soft, almost velvety textured ears. The guy didn't move, so she kept at it.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha's mind reeled. 'So that's what she used the fucking jewel for!' His heart sank. She wanted to forget him. Had she stopped loving him? Had she ever loved him? His mind kept throwing the ideas about his skull; he couldn't stop it. He didn't even really register that Kagome was moving toward him until it was too late. All thoughts fled his mind as Kagome began rubbing his ears. He hated it when people rubbed his ears, especially like that. He tried to fight it. Really, he did. But slowly, bit by bit, he found he was melting under Kagome's gentle touch.  
  
~  
  
What was so familiar about this guy? Kagome wracked her brain for a possible answer, and finally found one. The notebook. What had been written beside that picture? 'Oh, right...Inuyasha.' She figured it couldn't hurt to try.  
"Inuyasha?" She asked tentatively.   
"Mmhmm...Kagome..." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome stopped rubbing his ears and backed away from him.   
"H-how did...how'd you know my name?" She demanded fearfully. This guy knew her, and she didn't remember him at all.  
"I should ask you the same thing." Inuyasha snorted, shaking himself from his stupor. This Inuyasha person was so familiar, Kagome could've sworn she'd known him before, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember. Kagome sat heavily upon her bed, as Inuyasha sat on the floor. "We spent so much damn time together. That fuckin jewel did a good job." Inuyasha complained, more to himself. Kagome heard him, nonetheless, and asked,   
"Where do you know me from? Why don't I remember you?" Inuyasha sighed.   
"It's a long story." And he began to tell her everything.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha sighed again inwardly as he told Kagome of Kikyou, of Naraku, and of their friends and other enemies. He purposely left off the bit about 'sit' and its effects. To his surprise, she actually sat through the entire narrative without interrupting him or rolling her eyes. Well, she did roll her eyes once when he'd started ranting about how stupid and pathetic Sesshoumaru was...unfortunately, at the end of his story, she smiled and said, "I don't believe you." Inuyasha just stared at her as if she'd grown three tentacles from her head.   
"What do you mean, you don't believe me, dammit?! That's the truth!" Inuyasha growled fiercely. Kagome shrugged.   
"It's just so...unbelievable. If there was proof, then, maybe--"   
"Alright. I wasn't gonna tell you, but..." Inuyasha interjected hotly. "Say 'sit.'" Kagome cocked her head, puzzled.   
"Why?"  
"These fuckin beads around my neck slam me into the goddam ground whenever you say it."  
"Say what? Sit--?" Before Kagome could finish the question, Inuyasha slammed into the floor face-first. 'Stupid bitch...now she'll enjoy it and do it agai--'  
"Sit." Kagome said again, putting more force into it this time, and giggling when Inuyasha smooshed further into the carpeting. "This is fun."  
"Yeah, for YOU!" Inuyasha snarled into the floor. He decided that he didn't enjoy the taste of carpet. As the spell wore off, he gradually stood. He could feel Kagome's want to sit him again. "Don't say it again." He warned.  
"Um, ok." Kagome agreed. "Can I...um...can I rub your ears again?"  
"NO!"  
"Why not?"   
"You just...can't!" Inuyasha valiantly fought the blush working its way over his face. 'I can't tell her it's cause I enjoy it too much...'  
"Oh, I see." Kagome said seriously. "It's cause we had feelings for each other!"  
"N-n-no!" Inuyasha sputtered, trying to hide his face, which had been conquered by crimson heat. Kagome giggled again, causing Inuyasha to growl. He wanted to take her back. He wanted her to remember. He wanted HIS Kagome back, the one he'd known for so long. "Get on my back." He said, suddenly making up his mind. He would MAKE her remember. 'If it's the last thing I do...'  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Heehee! Hope ya'll liked the second chapter. I tried to slow the pace a little, and I also tried to make it longer (I tend to write short chapters). Anyway, if YOU have also written a fic like this one (and wrote it before I wrote this one), then I would like to say sorry if it bothers you that there are others out there like yours! I didn't mean it! @_____@ Anywayss....review, por favor!   
I LOVE reviews (who doesn't), and reviewers are always the peeps I dedicate my stories to! Bwahaha! I expect to see 1,000 minus 996 new reviews on here! 


	3. Attack of cute, fluffy things

!Oye! Dedications for this chapter:  
Itadakimasu: I like it too! ^-^ *tries to hide from knife while reaching for money*  
Lyn/Lin: Yay! Heehee ^_^  
Naatz: Thank you for liking it! You should write out your idea, too! I bet it would be great, probably better than mine!^_^ A one-shot, eh? Oh, funness...  
christina: hehe glad ya like! Here ya go, it's updated! (maybe not soon, but...)  
Sesshoumaru: OKKKKKKKKKK!!!!! ^_^  
Eikos butterfly: Thank you for liking this! I believe his...er...plan will be revealed in the next chapter!  
DemonBlade: Thankies! (er...I said thankies again...-_-)  
Julia-Tears: Heehee who knows what Miroku will do! There is always that possibility. Heehee love your reviews!  
vicious-wolf: Oh, yes! Plenty of waff and fluff! Bwahaha! Thank you for saying it was a cute idea! ^_^  
zel no miko: Ok! I'm writing moooorrrrrrreeeeeeeee! Thank you for saying it's good!  
kitsune-greenleaf: Thanks for the suggestion! I'm kinda half-ass trying to keep her in character, but I'll try harder! Thank you!  
maemi: Yes! Inu/Kag forever!!! Bwahaha! I don't like Kikyou much either.   
Flamey-chan: hehehe ok, ok, I'm writing, I'm writing! ^_^  
Angelic Warrior: I'm hurrying! Kinda.....  
  
Disclaimer: ummm I don't Inuyasha (the series) though I'm Sesshoumaru's pimp.  
Yay! I had SO many new reviews for this chapter! SOOO happy!!!! YAY!! *is ecstatic that people like her fic* Umm...don't think this fic will last much longer. Probably just a few more chapters, k? Enjoy!  
  
The Wish to Break All  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
"W-why?" Kagome wondered. Why in the world would she want to get on his back?  
"You can't jump from your window with that feeble body of yours, can you?" Kagome merely stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. Inuyasha sighed. "You haven't lost your nerve with your memory, now have you?" He glared as he finished, challenging her. It had always worked before.   
"I have NOT lost my nerve!" Kagome huffed, climbing up onto his back. 'I was brave? I wonder what I did...' Without warning, Inuyasha dove through the open window, causing Kagome to cling to him for dear life. Kagome suddenly had a vision. A mere flash of an image, yet enough to somewhat convince her that this man--youkai--hanyou--was telling the truth about everything.   
She was on Inuyasha's back, and suddenly they were attacked by...hair. She was wearing his jacket...  
"Yura?" She asked without thinking. "Did you tell me about Yura?" She felt Inuyasha jerk under her as they neared the well house.  
"No." He said simply, jumping down the well. Kagome screamed and closed her eyes. A strange light bore through her eyelids, daring her to open them. She did not until she felt the soft Impact of Inuyasha's landing, and the jolt of him jumping, and the impact of landing again. She looked around, amazed.   
  
~  
  
Inuyasha smirked inwardly as he landed outside the well. She was already remembering. Trivial matters, nevertheless, it was progress.   
"You can get off now, Kagome." He informed the girl on his back. "We can walk from here." Surprisingly, she didn't budge. Instead, she began playing with his ears again. He roughly forced her from his back, turning to her and glaring angrily. "Why do you have this sudden fascination with my fucking ears?!" He demanded, boring into her eyes with his own. It looked to him as if she was just returning to the present. As if she'd been lost in her own mind.   
"Huh?" She responded intelligently. Inuyasha snorted, mentally rolling his eyes. "Somehow I think I did it before..." Kagome mused. "A long time ago." Inuyasha was taken aback by this. He never remembered her rubbing his ears before. Wait...no...He scratched his head in thought, and Kagome said, "Um...Where are we going?"   
"To the village." Inuyasha answered absently, still trying to recall if she'd ever done it before. He began walking in the direction of the village, expecting Kagome to follow, which she did.  
"KAGOOOOOMEEEEE!!!!!" Came a call from somewhere in the woods, and a little fluffy streak of orange whizzed past him and all-but tackled Kagome, whose eyes grew wide with surprise. Inuyasha slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead. How could he forget Shippou's senses?  
"Oh! You're so cute! ^_^" Kagome cooed, patting Shippou's head. Inuyasha growled and was about to speak when Myouga jumped onto his rosary necklace.   
"Inuyasha-sama!" The little flea youkai said enthusiastically. "Has something about Kagome changed?"  
"Yeah. She lost her damn memory." Inuyasha confirmed, watching Shippou tell Kagome all about what he had done while she was gone. The kitsune had to realize that something was different, right?   
"How?" Myouga inquired.  
"The jewel."   
"You mean...she WISHED her memory away? What did you do to her, Inuyasha-sama?!" Inuyasha scowled.   
"I did nothing. She misunderstood, dammit." Inuyasha snarled the last word through bared fangs. He didn't want to remember the Kikyou ordeal, either. But he never wanted to forget Kagome. Why the hell did she want to forget him? "How could I get her memory back?" Myouga thought for a while before answering.   
"I would think time and company would be the best remedy. Though if the wish was not done through brash and sudden emotion, there is no reversing its effect."  
"What the hell? Time?! I want it back now!" Inuyasha hollered at the poor flea, causing Kagome and Shippou to stop their chatter and look at him. "Come on, let's go." He said to them and turned to make his way toward the village. Maybe Kaede-babaa would have a quicker solution.  
  
~  
  
Kagome patted Shippou's head as she followed Inuyasha, somehow finding the action familiar and comforting. She wondered what Inuyasha was thinking. She remembered wondering what Inuyasha was thinking.   
"Don't worry! We'll get your memory back!" Shippou assured her, placing his little paw on her shoulder. She smiled down at him. "For starters, I think you should know that you and Inuyasha were in love." He stated matter-of-factly, furrowing his brows as an act of sincerity.   
"Oh, we were?" Kagome asked sweetly, but she suspected a set-up. Shippou nodded.   
"Yeah, but you guys wouldn't admit it!" Shippou giggled. "'Cept once, Inuyasha said it, but you were asleep." He continued eagerly. "Do you think that you'll admit it now?" Kagome patted his head.   
"I don't know what I felt for him. I know that I felt pain sometimes, but I can't remember why." Shippou gazed up at her sadly.   
"Is that why you forgot? Do you want to remember why?" He asked her.   
"I-I don't know..." 'Do I? Maybe it would be better to forget.' Kagome decided against that. How could she have chosen to forget these people? Her life? Her Inuyasha? Wait...HER Inuyasha?! Kagome shrugged. It sounded alright to her, though she couldn't imagine why she'd think it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'I do want you near me...'   
Inuyasha hugged her, her first time sharing affections with a boy...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome shook her head. Where had that come from?  
"Shippou-chan, did Inuyasha hug me?"  
"Yeah!" The little kitsune smiled. "You remembered!"  
"Yeah..." Kagome lost herself in her thoughts. That seemed to be happening quite frequently lately. She briefly wondered if her family knew where she was. Yes, they did.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha walked ahead, pretending not to hear. Pain struck him. She didn't know if she wanted to remember...even now she was indecisive. Well, he would MAKE her want to remember. Oh yes, he would. 'Now, if only I could think of a way...'   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Yay! Another chapter out, hope ya liked it! I'm sorry that it took me so long to get it to ya'll. A lot of things went in to my snail-ish posting this time! One of them being writer's block. ARGH! So, once again I'm expecting about FOUR reviews for this chapter! It's a lot, I know, but I think you can manage!   
Review, por favor! ^_~ 


	4. That which is unsaid

First of all, I am SO SORRY that this took so long to update! I got...preoccupied with trying to raise my grades to satisfactory levels before the nine weeks grades were shipped to my humble abode. Ok, dedications time!   
  
Twin Star of Suzaku: Yay! You like it! Nice pen name, by the way! ^-^   
ArtemisMoon: I'm glad that you think it has potential for humorous romance (the best kind). Hahahaha! At least I know I'm not the only one with a memory as good as...well...NOT good...   
kiki: Yes, you did review, and see? I'm writing more! ^_^   
Inuyasha-loves-Kagome: No, I haven't figured out if there's another like it. I wish there was so that I could read it! Thank you for liking this fic!   
Kodokuchan: Even longer chapters? Ok, I'll try! I'm glad that you want to read it all! ^_^   
Lyn/Lin: Thanks! You're so nice!   
Julia-Tears: Ah, you bring up a good point. Yes, that would get ugly. But remember, this is my NICE fic! It's the counter to "What's a hanyou to do?" so I don't think it will get ugly anytime soon!   
zel no miko: Eek! *hides* No torture! WAH! *writing like a maniac* Ok, here ya go! Glad ya like it! ^_~   
Mysticnight: Well, your waiting is passed! Here's the next chapter!   
Naatz: Yes, I forced myself to write a loooong chapter! Hahaha! Yes, thinking he is...*puts a 'shhh Inu's thinking' sign up* Thank you for always being so supportive!   
  
Disclaimer: Let's see...*whips out a list* I own...my food, my paper, my--*looks down the list* but no Inuyasha...   
  
  
The Wish to Break All   
Chapter 4   
  
Inuyasha contemplated ways of getting Kagome's memory back. He could...no. Or maybe...no...He didn't want to ask Kaede-babaa because she'd only scold him for hurting Kagome in the first place. But he did want her memory back as quickly as possible. Now that he could finally be with her in peace, she had to go and lose her damned memory. But, she didn't lose it, per se. She kind of-   
"Inuyasha!" Shippou called from the base of the tree.   
"What, brat? I'm thinking, dammit." Inuyasha responded irritably.   
"It's Kagome. She wants to talk to you about something...alone." The little fox placed a certain emphasis on the last word that implied something...wrong. Inuyasha leapt from the tree and pummeled Shippou.   
"You've been with Miroku too long." And he went to find Kagome.   
  
~  
  
"Really, Kagome-chan! We'll help you get your memory back." Sango assured Kagome as she patted her on the shoulder. After a few seconds of silence, she asked, "You do want to remember, right? Cause if you don't, you don't have to."  
"Of course I want to remember! Everything. I was stupid to wish otherwise. Unless..." Kagome trailed off, becoming lost in her thoughts. What if she had been thinking clearly when she'd wished? What if...what if--  
"Kagome-chan? Are you ok?"  
"Did he hurt me, Sango-chan? Did Inuyasha hurt me?" She had to know. She had this weird feeling that that was why she'd wished in the first place, because she was hurting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I haven't stopped thinking about you!' She didn't know what to think. He did still love Kikyou...but, what about when Inuyasha had said that he wanted Kagome near him?  
Kikyou kissed him...  
'Am I just a replacement for Kikyou?' She had to know. She'd been walking in circles for days, and he was finally talking to her like a civilized person.  
'You're you, to me...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So he had hurt her worse than any physical punishment. He had broken her heart. Multiple times, she guessed. One time wouldn't have fazed Kagome that drastically. But he had also had a way of making up for it. Kagome had a feeling that his nicer moments were few and far between, and that she wasn't remembering enough. She had to remember, she had to know. It was worth it to feel that immense pain again, if it meant that she could know why she hurt.  
"Oi! Kagome!" Inuyasha's hand waved in her face snapped her suddenly from her thoughts.   
"Hm? What? Sorry..." She twiddled her thumbs and looked at her knees.  
"Are you remembering?" Kagome looked up and was surprised to see that he actually seemed genuinely concerned. But why was she surprised?   
"Uh, yeah, a little." She smiled reassuringly and patted the ground beside her. He obediently sat before she could offer verbally. "So, tell me about life."  
"What?"  
"You know, before I lost my memory. What was it like?" She leaned against the tree trunk, and Inuyasha began his narrative.  
"Um...we traveled a lot, and Miroku was always a fucking pervert--"  
"Who's Miroku?" She asked, earning herself an odd look from Inuyasha. Wait...where had Sango-chan gone?  
"He's helping Kaede-babaa with a sick woman or something."  
"Oh. Ok, go on." Inuyasha leaned against the trunk before complying.   
"I--we fought a lot of demons, and that fucker Naraku...we kicked his ass. You ran home all the damned time, and--" He stopped suddenly when Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder. For some reason, she found it easier to remember things completely when she was closer to him.  
  
~  
  
He couldn't believe it. He mentally thanked Sango for leaving upon his arrival. He didn't want anyone seeing, after all. Then, he caught himself mentally thanking Sango, and stopped. Now, what was his plan again? 'Damn...' He tried to remember, but he couldn't. 'All that thought for nothing!' He fought his initial urge to sulk, and decided to throw a little extra flavor into his story.  
"It really hurt us all when you left like that. This last time, I mean." He didn't have to try hard to sound convincingly hurt. When he sensed she was listening to him, he went on. "Most of your memories involving Kikyou are misunderstood."  
"How do I know you're not lying to--"  
"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha gruffed sternly as he trapped Kagome against the tree between his arms. "You're going to listen to me." His sudden aggressiveness surprised even him.  
"O-okay..." Kagome nodded, and Inuyasha gathered his courage and attempted to shake loose his pride all at once.   
"I owed Kikyou...because of what happened. I was obligated to her, I felt guilty. Dammit, Kagome! I was never obligated to you! I-I..." He couldn't say it. He'd thought about it, he'd practiced, he'd done everything he could to prepare himself…He was jolted from his thoughts when he felt soft skin touch the flesh of his cheek.  
"It's ok." She assured him. "I'm sure I'll remember." He took her hand away from his face.   
"No. This you won't remember. You never knew." Inuyasha desperately tried to salvage what was left of his composition and nerve to deliver the dreaded--yet so longed for--three words.  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome grabbed his face in her tiny hands and moved his face till they were almost nose to nose. "Whatever it is, I need to hear it." Inuyasha tried valiantly to gather a coherent sentence into formation and vocalize it, but he found it near impossible due to their close proximity.   
"Kagome, I..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ok, ok, so sue me, I gave you a cliffhanger to chew on while I'm typing up the next chapter (which, by the way, should come much sooner than this one). ^_^ Once again, I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't typed this sooner. Not many chapters to go! I'd say one or two left. Bwahaha I honestly didn't expect this many reviews, keep it up, it makes me feel all warm and full inside! Wait...could that be the pizza??? O.o;;; Hehe who knows? Love you all (in that lovely platonic internet relationship-ish type way! ^-^)!!! 


	5. Turn me on, brush me off

Oh my god! It's been an eternity since I even sat at my computer this long...I LOVE my computer!!!!!! Since I'm finally sitting for longer than the time it takes to complete assignment after damn assignment, I'll try and finish a chapter or five (haha) of this story, since it's so fun to write and all!  
  
Dedications (which are especially deserved this time around):  
  
DemonBlade: I'm glad you liked both chapters 4 and 3, so here's 5! YAY!  
  
Loneliestnumber: Eek! I hope you feel better now! ^_~  
  
Itadakimasu: OMG! A totally famous person (you) just reviewed my story! (hides) Woohoo! I'm glad you liked it so much, and the long review was GREAT! Yessss!  
  
Code name: Anrui Yuy: Yes, I am evil...*plays with pitchfork* thanks for liking and reviewing the story! ^____^  
  
yui-girl: Oh, this story definitely has a happy ending!  
  
Emcronia: thank you for understanding *huggles* This is the first time any of my stories has been called a piece of work! I'm so *sniff* happy *sniff*  
  
Chibi-Pillow: Hey! Long time no "see"! Thanks a million for your wonderful reviews and support!  
  
SylverAngel: lol yep! I was cracking up with the picture in my head of Inuyasha going, "Huh? What was I saying?" but tongue-tied is cuter!  
  
Shisou: I did say more soon, didn't I? Oops....well, things come up, ya know? *feels guilty* Grrr....I must make it up to you! Somehow...  
  
Julia-Tears: My threats hold no water...hahaha so here's chapter 5!  
eye of the tiger: Woohoo! Thanks! (And your name kicks ass too)  
  
Insomniac Writer D: Here it is! Oh, my granddad is one of those redneck guys that thinks it's evil. He's such a dork *rolls eyes, too*. They should all just go get themselves lives or something...  
  
Twin Star of Suzaku: I love your reviews! I guess this could be considered "soon" in snail language or something....sorry it's not sooner...  
  
Makura Kirei: Cliffies are fun! ^_^ As long as I'm not reading them, anyway. (haha)  
  
kiki: yes, cliffhangers seem to be the trend nowadays. Perhaps I'll make this chaper a...er...not cliffhanger!  
  
Kagome-sama: Thank you for the great reviews! (I'll read your story too, cause you've made me curious!) Every chapter! WOOHOO! You're awesome!  
  
kookoo: *blushes* thanks! Oh, and my instant message name has changed recently. It is now "rabid lettuce" so hope that helps! I'd like to talk to you also!  
  
Zam Kenobi: hahaha I don't think that's overreacting...well, at least that's my initial reaction to cliffies. Lots of twitching and sobbing and so on! ^-^ here's the next chaper! Yay!  
  
abby: *gets all mysterious* are you sure that's what he was gonna say???? *dun dun dun* j/p j/p, but anyway, thanks for the review, it was great!  
  
Cryistal: Hot damn! You're right! Well, I'm updating now, trying to make up for that. Hahaha like it'll work...I haven't been updating cause I gor really busy really fast and my computer went on strike for a few weeks so I forgot it could function normally (really) for a few more weeks. That's my excuse...  
  
FallenAzrealPenemue: Yay! *does the happy dance* my story is unique! *huggle* Thank you thank you! *tries do do the Miss America wave, but falls over* hehehe....Your review was well-written. You have very good grammar...(random comment)  
  
Kodokuchan: Yes, as a matter of fact I did die. But only for a while. I was buried alive under work and such, and suffocated. But I was recently resuscitated and now to atone for my sins, I am finishing the story...Thank you for being a good reviewer even through my death and lack of update. You're awesome!  
  
Aw, hell...YOU'RE ALL AWESOME! Thank you for liking this story and feeling the urge to review even though I'm the worst updater ever...  
  
The Wish to Break All  
Chapter 5  
  
"Kagome, I..." Kagome's heart beat about 300 miles per hour. Was that healthy? Of course not...What was he going to say? After a few minutes of pensive, silent waiting, she decided that he wasn't going to say anything. She realized that he'd done this many times. He'd start saying something, and then freeze up as if he--His lips brushed against hers, effectively jolting her back into reality. Or was it fantasy? Kagome suddenly remembered dreaming of this moment, wishing for it as if it were some distant star...untouchable. She didn't have time to respond properly before he started pulling away from her. How disappointing...He never finished pulling away, however, and kissed her again. Hard. So hard that she could feel his frustration and anger surging through him. She wanted to help him. Hell, she always wanted to help him, he just never let her get close enough. This time, she followed suit and subconsciously found his ears. He mumbled something against her mouth when she rubbed them, then nibbled her lower lip. Naturally, she rubbed them more. He pulled away from her quickly and said thickly,  
"Don't do that."  
"Why?" Kagome replied. "It feels good, right?"  
"Er..." Inuyasha fidgeted in place and turned an interesting shade of red. "Uh..." Kagome waited patiently for him to say yes or no. "Just don't do it."  
"Inuyasha!" she whined, pulling at his sleeves. "Just one more time!"  
"No!" His eyes narrowed in determination.  
"Pleas--"  
"No!"  
"Sit!"  
"MMmnnfff!"  
  
~  
  
What Inuyasha really wanted to say was "What the hell you fucking bitch?" Unfortunately, it came out as more of an "Mmmff!" sound. Stupid Kagome...she just HAD to rub his fucking ears, didn't she? What she didn't know, and he would never tell her, was that it turned him on. Quite what you're thinking, no doubt. As his body was pressed into the packed dirt, he listened for Kagome to gloat or something. Something was a bit more like it, as she abruptly sat on his back, facing his head. He managed to lift his head enough to growl out a quick "what the hell" and glare death at a random bug making its humble way through life.  
"I am going to sit on your back and rub your ears until I remember everything!" Kagome announced, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. It was very unnatural, in fact. Inuyasha finally managed to twist his upper body enough to glare at her out of the corner of his eye.  
"I'm not your fucking genie!"  
"I don't even know why I wanted to forget so badly..." Kagome mused to herself, reaching out and touching his ears. Inuyasha growled, but didn't move, though the spell had worn off. If she wanted to use him to remember, fine. As long as she gave him ramen later. Inuyasha patiently drummed his claws on the ground and tried to ignore her wonderful ear massage--er--whatever the fuck terrible thing she was doing...  
"AH-HA!" Kagome hollered in triumph at last, giving his poor ears a rest.  
"What?"  
"I remember Hojo!" She pumped her fist in victory. Without thinking, Inuyasha sat up and faced her in one motion.  
"Who is Joho?"  
"Hojo."  
"Uh-huh...who is he?" He glared, livid. So she remembered all about another boy before she remembered all about him, huh?  
"Just some guy from my...er...time...Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome reached for him, and he backed away.  
"You didn't remember anything about m--us?" He almost slipped there. He gave himself a good pat on the mental back for being quick enough to catch his mistake before Kagome could catch--  
"Oh ho! I've made you jealous!" Kagome was gloating much more than she used to...Really made Inuyasha wonder exactly what she did remember.  
  
~  
  
"AH-HA!" Kagome hollered in triumph at finally remembering a crucial element from Inuyasha's time. Now was her chance to really test him...she cackled inside her own head, something she knew she'd never done before, and prepared to give Inuyasha a real run for his money.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Woohoo! Not exactly a cliffhanger, but not exactly a happily ever chaper ending, either! Mwahaha. So what is Kagome planning to do? I'm sure you all can guess. I have to admit, this chapter was a bit rushed, and I never quite got into the "flow" of it since my dad kept dragging me away to do homework and have father-daughter bonding and crap...*goes off muttering* Anyway, review! (I won't make any promises on quick updates this time, I've learned my lesson!)  
Next chapter might be the last one, look forward to it! Way, way forward...hahahaha 


	6. To Remember is to Lose

Dedications for this chapter:  
  
WhitneyLin: Wah, I'm actually continuing!  
  
Gueshoo: Yay! Hopefully that eye you've been keepin on here hasn't died of old age -_-;  
  
Chibi Chaos Mage: Woohoo the cliffhanger is dead! Thanks for the chocolate *munches* Nice, name, btw ^_^  
  
Twin Star of Suzaku: Eek! Don't cry! Here's another chapter. ^_^  
  
Kats02980416: Your name is hard to type (but then I'm just bad at typing numbers heehee) ^_^ Thank you for the compliment!  
  
Julia-Tears: Wassup! Hahahaha oh yeah. Kagome's got it made...@_@ you are so perverted! Then again...so am I...*sheepish look*  
  
Itadakimasu: Woo! You're awesome! *huggles* Haha! Your reviews are always so hilarious! Thank you for liking this story, and I'm not quitting just yet (I've gotten death threats, believe it or not O_o; )  
  
Ai-Sama: Hahaha! Nice review. I'm lazy too (as you can tell...) *sweatdrops*  
  
kiki: Woo! I am writing more, wahahaha! NiCe FoNt, BtW! ^_^ Man, that's hard...  
  
I love you guys! *cries* You're so nice to me, even though I always wait generations to friggin update! In all honesty, I wasn't gonna continue this, but then I kept re-reading all your wonderful reviews and I thought, 'Awww...I have to. If not for me, then for them!' Then my computer monitor spazzed out on me and shocked me in the head, causing me to twitch and fall out of my chair (true story). So...enough rambling, this one's all for you! Enjoy. *falls through the floor*  
  
The Wish to Break All  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kagome grinned madly on the inside from watching Inuyasha spasm at the mere notion of being 'overlooked,' as it were. She had remembered everything that had anything to do with their relationship. The feelings hadn't hit her yet, which she thought was weird, but she was willing to make due.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha started, obviously struggling for self-control, "who…is…Hojo…?" He would've spelled it out, but settled for meaningful pauses after every word. Kagome knew this, and was elated at the thought of how well she really did know him.  
  
"No one…" she trailed off, twisting a lock of hair around her index finger nonchalantly. His face tinted red in anger, and he bared his fangs at her.  
  
"Stop being difficult!" Inuyasha yelled, obviously losing his temper. "I bring you back to remember every fucking thing about me, and you remember HIM?!" Kagome scooted closer to him and patted his head lightly.  
  
"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" She cocked her head and smiled her same, warm smile. Inuyasha glared.  
  
"Bitch, if you've been faking this all along…" he threatened, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Erm—SIT!" Kagome yelled as he made to tackle her.  
  
"RMMmff!" he protested into the ground. She started to make distance, but fell instead. He had her ankle in a death grip, and it didn't look like he was letting go anytime soon. Kagome smiled again and sat next to him.  
  
"You know…I remembered." She began, almost regretfully. He looked up at her, his eyes quizzical, lost of any anger. "I remembered everything you did to hurt me." Inuyasha blanched, but remained silent. "I also remember what you did to make it right."  
  
"Kagome…" he started, but for reasons unknown, could not continue.  
  
"I loved you, Inuyasha. I always did." Kagome finally said, looking down at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha's heart caught in his throat. She said that she'd always loved him, but…what the hell was with the past tense?! He sat up, the spell finally wearing off.  
  
"Kagome," he repeated. For some reason, that's all he could muster to say. "I…I…" Kagome lifted her hand gently to silence him, as Kikyou had done in the forest that day. It awakened a bad feeling that churned his insides and nibbled at his breath, causing it to hitch.  
  
"I know, Inuyasha. I know now." She smiled faintly, sadly, and reached for the rosary about his neck. He snatched her hands quickly and pulled them away. "But…isn't that what you wanted?" she asked. "Don't you want to be free?" He laughed. More at himself than anything.  
  
"I get it," he snarled, "I know what you're doing. I will not lose ties with you." Kagome tried to pull away, but he held her firmly, glaring into her eyes.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Inuyasha. It just…it has to be this way. I want to remember, but I do not wish to continue." His heart sank, and, in all reality, he just wanted to curl up into a little ball and curse. Or cry. He roughly forced her into a tight embrace, breathing in her scent.  
  
"I won't lose you." He snarled into her hair. He could tell she was crying. He pulled away and kissed her for the last time. For the last fucking time. She pulled away harshly and ran. He didn't even think of trying to stop her. Their last kiss still lingered on his lips, taunting him, reminding him of what was lost. What could have been.  
  
What was not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OMG! I can't believe I did that! @_@ Don't hit me! *hides* This is NOT the last chapter! Look foreword (or is it forward? Hm...) to more, as this WILL have a happy ending, if I have to die in the process! *glares around the room* Review, por favor! (4 would be really, really nice, and totally gracious, seeing as how I am the worst updater in the entire universe!) 


	7. No escape

Dedications for this chapter:  
  
Itadakimasu: Sorry I made you sad! @_@ I guarantee this chapter will have a much happier ending! ^_^ And you can use happity-smappity any time you want, it comes free with the package. Hehe...man, I love your reviews! They're great! Thanks!  
  
Trillian (times 2!): Woohoo! I'm glad you like it! ^_^ Yes, my updates come slow...such is the curse of the insomniac writer! Anyway, look forward to ear rubbing in this chapter! Happy birthday! *throws confetti everywhere* Yeah, it's a little late, but I'm late with everything...Thanks for your wonderful reviews!  
  
soul-hunter72: Whee! *blushes* Thanks for saying I'm a good writer! A little flattery is a sure-fire way to get another chapter out quick! (hehe, it's the sad truth...) Thanks for your review, and I'm glad you're liking the story!  
  
Kats02980416: Yay! It's greeeaat! Thank you for your reviews, and the compliments!  
  
Did I ever tell you all how much I love you? (In that wonderfully platonic writer/reviewer sense.) Really? Well I'll say it again. I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!! *huggles monitor*  
  
The Wish to Break All  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kagome hummed to herself as she finished her math homework. Another subject under the belt! Now, onto that oh-so-tantalizing English assignment...Kagome happened to look to her clock as she pulled a piece of paper from her notebook.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed. It was already seven thirty. "Have I really been doing math all night?" she asked herself reasonably, running her worn hands through her hair. She grimaced. "What's wrong with me?" Somewhere deep down, she knew the answer, but refused to allow it to be voiced. She would live her life, she would finish school, and she would be happy.  
  
"Hmph," she stated as she stood from her desk, bent on getting ready for school. A slight tingling sensation ran down her spine, but she brushed it off as imagination and made her way to the bathroom to shower.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha sat, slumped, on the edge of the well. He ran the events over and over in his head. Something wasn't right, something wasn't adding up. But whatever the circumstances, the fact remained that he had lost Kagome. This time probably for good. There was nothing he could do about the way she felt--he knew that. Sure, he could go to her side of the well and drag her back kicking and screaming. Sure, he could force her to stay. But if there was no willingness on her part, their time together would be nothing more than a rotting shell of what it could have been. If only he'd been nicer. If only he'd treated her like...Like how he'd treated Kikyou. Maybe if he'd told her sooner, or--  
  
"Inuyasha..." Sango started, her stance uncertain. Miroku stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Shit," Inuyasha replied, turning his back on the pair while discreetly wiping the tear from his face. He'd never cried before Kagome had come along.  
  
"Crying won't help the situation," Miroku stated reasonably, moving to sit beside Inuyasha. Sango plopped down on the other side of him. Inuyasha glared from one to the other suspiciously.  
  
"It's okay," Sango said, patting his shoulder gently. Inuyasha slumped further, grumbling incoherencies that even he had trouble understanding.  
  
"Sango and I went through a rough time, too." Miroku assured him, slapping his back jovially. Sango shot Miroku an instant icy glare, and Miroku grinned in response. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Yeah whatever. I don't need your help." Inuyasha growled out.  
  
"Oh, but you do." Miroku replied. Sango nodded her head.  
  
"I think so." They exchanged looks, and, before Inuyasha could react, they shoved him into the well. "Do your thing Inuyasha!" Sango called after him as he fell down into the inky depths.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?!" he demanded just before the transportation began.  
  
"I dunno." Sango shrugged and smiled brightly. Inuyasha let loose a string of curse words. Before he was done ranting, he found himself on the other side of the well. Oh good. He kicked the side of the well angrily and leapt out. Well, he might as well make the best of his time there.  
  
Now, where would Kagome be at such a time of day?  
  
~  
  
Yawning, Kagome sat down to eat lunch. So far, the day had been rather brutal, and she had just barely been able to avoid Hojo. She took a slow bite of her apple, and listened to her friends recounting their latest gossip and news. She sighed as her thoughts wandered slightly. She'd never gotten to say goodbye to Sango, Miroku, Shippou, or Kaede. Oh well. They would understand. She was definitely not going back anytime--  
  
"Kagome?" One of the girls beside her waved a hand in her face.  
  
"Quick! Check her for a pulse. She may be having another stroke!" They all began poking her, none of them really knowing how to check a pulse. Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch. So, Gramps had told them she'd had a stroke, huh?  
  
"I'm fine!" she insisted, slapping all of their hands away, blushing slightly. "So...uh...what were you guys saying? Something about Mr. Takemoto picking on you..."  
  
"Yeah. He gave me detention! And he made me stand out in the hall during class!" one of the girls cried emphatically, slapping her hand on the table to illustrate her frustration at the whole thing. Kagome shook her head. Takemoto always picked on people. She took another leisurely bite of her apple and chewed contentedly. Ah, the joys of lunchtime gossip. All the things she'd missed while back in the Warring States period...  
  
"Kagome!" a voice roared from the other side of the lunchroom. All heads turned toward the owner of the voice, whom Kagome could not see, then snapped back in Kagome's direction. She felt her face heat up and began gnawing on her apple nervously. Who in their right minds would boom and bellow in the middle of the lunchroom? Kagome stood to get a better view of the person, and was met with a very pissed looking set of dog ears behind a crowd of students.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she called, causing a surprised reaction from the student body, and her friends.  
  
"Yeah!" he hollered back, pushing past the crowd. His face was even angrier than his ears.  
  
"We knew there was another guy!" her friends chirped in triumph.  
  
"Go away!" Kagome yelled at him, and turned on her heel. She barreled from the lunchroom at a speed uncharacteristic even for her. She heard a distinctive curse behind her, and bare footfalls on the floor. She didn't dare look back, not even when he slammed through the doors, probably splintering them in the process.  
  
"Sit!" she called.  
  
"Bi-" Crash! She looked back, just in time to see him rise forcefully from the floor and come charging after her again. She turned and continued her getaway.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"Mrhmng!" He somehow managed to get up and take two more steps.  
  
"Sit!" He pushed off even more quickly this time and got in three steps before she sat him again.  
  
"You don't ever give up, do you?" she asked. "Sit!" she added for good measure.  
  
"No, I don't." Inuyasha replied, raising himself from the floor once again.  
  
"Well learn to!" Kagome yelled, turning. Before she could sit him again, he was upon her--literally. He chuckled to himself from his position on her back. "I-Inuyasha!" Kagome spluttered, struggling to get free. The cold floor did not feel good on her bare legs. She suddenly felt a rope of sorts being bound around her wrists, holding them together behind her back. "What are you doing?!" she demanded, wrenching her neck this way and that in order to see.  
  
"You won't get away this time..." he muttered to himself as he finished tying her arms behind her back. He turned around and began the same with her legs.  
  
"You've gone insane."  
  
"Not me." He smirked at her as he tied the final knot and hauled her up over his shoulder. "Shall we?" he asked as he opened the nearest window and leapt gracefully into the cool breeze.  
  
~  
  
What was he thinking? She would never forgive him for this. Damn, I am such an idiot...Inuyasha told himself even as he chose the tree destined for their little chat. It was large, and if he placed her on a top branch, it would take her a lot more than a mere leap to escape safely. When he reached the tree, he bounded up to the highest branch that would support their weight and set her down. Her face was scrunched in anger, and she glowered at him in that potentially explosive way. He untied her and sat across from her, taking a deep breath as he prepared for the inevitable--  
  
Slap!  
  
Ouch.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Inuyasha?! What, you think kidnapping will help matters?" Inuyasha rubbed his burning cheek gingerly. He looked into her eyes for a good moment, and she refused to look away.  
  
"Rub my ears," he ordered. They flicked unanimously in her direction to illustrate his command, and she gave him an uncertain, incredulous look.  
  
"But--" she started uncertainly. He cut her off by grabbing her hands and placing them near his ears.  
  
"Just do it," he snarled, and looked to the ground far below. Her nimble fingers began their work tentatively, then gained confidence.  
  
"So...why am I doing this?" Kagome wondered, continuing nonetheless.  
  
"Mmm...because..." Inuyasha mumbled thickly. "I don't think..." he trailed off as her hands traveled along his scalp in just the right way.  
  
"You don't think what?" Kagome prodded, returning to his ears.  
  
"Don't think you remembered everything." he finished, looking up into her eyes. Those eyes, now brimming over with confusion, fear, dread, hope, and many other emotions he could not place. Her hands had retreated to clutch the branch's bark on either side of her small form.  
  
"I think you're wrong," Kagome stated, crossing her arms. "I need to get back to school before class starts." She turned her face away from him, sniffing slightly. He sighed.  
  
"Fine, bitch. I'll take you back."  
  
"Well, yeah," she retorted, her gaze returning to him. The breeze hit them softly, weaving through the strands of her hair and causing it to flutter about her face.  
  
"I have one request, before I leave forever," he told her seriously, and didn't miss the look of uncertainty that passed along her features for the briefest of seconds.  
  
"Fine, what is it?"  
  
"Let me..." he suddenly found it very hard to speak. His breath came short and the words died in his throat. "Let me hold you...just one last time." Kagome smiled thinly and nodded her head in consent. She climbed onto his lap and their legs dangled together. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and breathed in her scent as she leaned back against his chest. She suddenly shot bolt upright and twisted around to face him.  
  
"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, her face aglow. "So that's what it feels like..." she mused, placing a finger over her mouth thoughtfully.  
  
"What what feels like?" Inuyasha wondered, his interest piqued.  
  
"I remembered...wow..." she trailed off, becoming lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"That's great," Inuyasha said dryly, a little miffed. "What did you remember?" Kagome laughed lightly.  
  
"I remember what it felt like to love you." Inuyasha blinked. So that's what she couldn't remember?  
  
"Bout damn time." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"I agree." Kagome settled back down against him, and speckled sunlight washed over them briefly before it was again hidden by the clouds. Inuyasha smiled to himself. He could spend the rest of his life like this. And the best part was...  
  
He knew she felt the same.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, that's it. The end! The very very end. Unless you wanted it to have a sad ending, in which case just put Kagome falling off the tree to her certain death after she remembers her love for Inuyasha. There, that should do it! You all have been great readers/reviewers, and I hope the story was satisfactory!  
  
Till the next fic! *falls asleep* 


End file.
